The present invention relates to a brake system for utility vehicles or commercial vehicles, comprising an actuation unit, a converter unit, and a transmission unit.
Brake systems of the type in question are well known in the prior art. One or more brake shoe elements are pivotable and secured against rotation and connected to the vehicle frame and may be pushed against the inside of a rotating brake drum by means of a spreader element. However, the force is not uniformly transmitted over the entire circumferential surface of the brake shoe elements by friction of the brake shoe elements against the brake drum, which results both in a reduced braking effect and uneven wear on the brake shoe elements. This leads not only to uneven wear along the circumference of a brake shoe, but also to different wear on the brake shoe pivoting in the direction of rotation of the drum element and the brake shoe pivoting against the direction of rotation of the brake drum, respectively, causing increased costs due to the fact that the brake lining provided on the brake shoe elements is not entirely used.
The object underlying the present invention is to provide a brake system, which, on the one hand, may generate a great braking effect or high braking forces and, on the other hand, allows for uniform wear on the brake linings attached to the brake shoe elements.